User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Solace - Volume 1 - Segment 19
<< Previous Segment ---- = Setting Sun = I stepped out of my room and headed right for the elevator. The clothes that C brought me were the same ones I've worn so far, they were just made so that they won't irritate my skin. So I've decided to wear the same ones I've worn initially. Meaning the casual Fenrir upper clothes with the long separate sleeves, I've decided not to change the black sniper pants, but completed my set with a dark scarf around my neck and the mismatched gloves. I pressed the fourth floors button and waited impatiently for the doors to close. Not even a minute ago, I've gotten a message from Sakaki that I have to get to his room. I was so nervous that I almost put on my boots inverted. By the time I've arrived there, with the exception of the motormouth red-head the whole First Unit was present along with Licca and naturally the professor. "Hey there Rookie!" Lindow greeted me with a warm smile. "You're doing good!" "For a Dead Weight." I got that for a greeting from Soma, well it could double for almost as a praise too, which made me feel weird hearing such a thing from the dark skinned God Eater. "Now, now. Soma." Sakuya chided her team mate as she turned to me. "Doesn't..." The medic then stopped for a few seconds, before continuing. "Aren't those clothes irritating your skin?" -Actually, C dropped by the last night and gave a few spares clothes to me.- I typed an answer, and then pulled out the two cards she had also trusted me with. The red framed black cards had two motifs engraved on them. A purple bestial eye in the center, surrounded by 16 red slits around it in a circular formation. -Along with these.- Soma at first glared at me, then albeit grumbling he translated to those that couldn't quite understand english. Meaning Licca, Sakuya and Lindow. I've recalled that I was talking with the professor yesterday along with Soma, though he did seem like he was better at understanding than speaking. "Are those... ?" Sakaki looked at me, his voice containing some hint of excitement. -They are the same, just like the one I got.- I held up my left arm, recalling how it fused into my skin. "These sure are kind of creepy." Lindow said while picking one from my hand to examine it from closer, I gasped and tried to take it away from him. "What are they for?" -C... wanted to give one to you and the other to Soma.- I still tried to take it back, but to no avail. "If she wants to give it to us, why do you want to take it from Lindow?" Soma said while narrowing his eyes. "What's the catch?" -C said, that even if I were to give you these, unless you resign yourself to her willingly it will not work.- I admitted and waited how will Soma translating this play out. "Sierra, why are you telling this us?" Sakuya turned to me and took the other card from my hand, taking a closer look at it before giving it back to me. "It seems you are uncomfortable about revealing this to us." The medic frowned as she looked deep into my eyes. "Why then?" -I wanted to press her for answers.- I admitted that, which made Soma raise his brows, before interpreting. -She gave the condition of giving these out.- "So, when that bastard said she 'owns' you, was that because of such a card?" The dark skinned male glared at me, and I gulped. -Yes.- Admitting it was harder than I thought, mostly because of the surprised looks I've gotten from everyone. They might not have understood what I said, but my body language conveyed everything. -However I don't even know what that means, or what will happen because of that. She didn't explain it at all, all C said was 'It is for the best this way, for you to belong only to me.'- "You don't mind if I keep them here, for research?" While Soma explained to the others, Sakaki took the card from Lindow and then the other from me. -No, that's okay. That was my intention with them.- "Licca, you're first." Lindow called after a momentary pause, then we watched as the silver haired mechanic stepped forward. "Right." She rubbed her cheek, as she collected her thoughts. "I found trace of change in your God Arc, Chupacabra. However, it was impossible to identify the cause. Still, regarding the current standings it should be safe to assume nothing is out of the ordinary." "What Licca is trying to say, we're going on a mission." Lindow grabbed the shoulder of Sakuya and Soma, out of which the latter scoffed. "Just the four of us." -I see.- I turned to the elder researcher. -I'm getting supervised isn't it?- "That is the case Sierra." Sakaki admitted, while taking off his glasses to polish them with a cloth that he took from his pocket. "There are also traces that the Oracle Cells in your body underwent a change, but they shouldn't pose a problem in doing your job." He said a bit hesitantly, before putting back the spectacles. "Yet, the chance still can arise that something goes wrong." -I understand. Anything I should be aware of?- "If you loose it and turn into an Aragami, Lindow will destroy your body." Soma said, with a cold voice frightening me instantly. "Or if he can't, I'll gladly do it myself." "What did you say to her, to make Sierra this scared?" Sakuya stood before the dark skinned male, who shifted his gaze to the side to avoid eye contact. "The truth, at least basing it on the tone and structure of the sentence." Lindow looked at me, not really knowing how to break it. "Am I right, Sierra?" Our leader asked, and I've nodded hesitantly. At that moment, he decided to come clean. "Ever since the Cocoon Tail infected you, we had taken precautions never to let you go out alone in case something would happen to you. We additionally all had been issued with this." He took out a small capsule from one of his pockets. -That is?- I dreaded to ask, fearing what would they say. I turned to Soma and was imagining the worst already. "This contains a strong calming agent aimed at your Bias Factor." Sakaki spoke up, breaking my eye contact with the medic. "We are not trying to kill you, that is only the worst case scenario." I was being consoled by the words, yet it was still shocking to know what they would do to me should my infection go haywire. "Better than the alternative." Soma scoffed, seeing my reaction. -What alternative?- I know I shouldn't have asked, but I needed to know it. "Turning into a Deusphage." The professor answered, which made me recall that C said something similar before about my infection. "Should that happen, it would be catastrophic." He said solemnly. -Why?- I had to know, especially if it was one of the possible outcomes of my life. "The leaders job is to take out a God Eater before an infection could transform it into a Deusphage." Lindow started, with a forced calmness over him. That is when I understood, he had probably 'taken out' someone before. "A God Eater turned Aragami would be only damageable by their very own God Arc." He explained, which made me first wonder, then gasp and finally stare ahead in terror. "Seems now you understand it. Yes, that would make it pretty much close to immortal and an enormous threat." -I see.- I hung my head, I suddenly recalled past events where certain researchers distanced themselves from me. Just like I was something like a plague to them, now... It made sense. -Thanks for telling me.- "Dead Weight!" Soma grumbled as he suddenly grabbed my by the shoulder and forced me to look up to him. "If you want to die, then go out and do it! If not, then prepare yourself for the next mission." With that he showed me towards Lindow, then left the room grumbling. "I might now have understood that one, but I bet that's the closest thing you'll ever get as an encouragement from him, Sierra." Our leader smiled as he reached down and ruffled my hair. "Also, about that mission." He scratched the back of his head, a bit uncertain how to break it to me. "Our researchers are searching for the evolved Chi-You that you fought with." Sakaki decided to help out the black haired God Eater. "It needs to be taken down and samples are to be collected for research, but for the moment we are unable to pinpoint its location. So for the time being, near the temple area there is a small collection of Aragami that needs to be subdued." "But first, let's meet in the lobby. There is an important announcement to be made." Lindow smiled warmly, as he and Sakuya left the room. "Sierra." Licca walked to me, a bit unsure about what to say to me at first. "If you ever need help, I'll be there to help." She then laughed. "Although, you'll have to get help to have me understand your problem." With that even the mechanic left. "Go now Sierra, you should meet the newest member of the Branch. Before you move out on the next mission." The professor said, as he returned to his equipment and dedicated his focus on analyzing the cards that C left me with. ---- A quarter hour later the entire First Unit was sitting in the lobby in front of the elevator and the hangar door. We were already registered for the mission with Lindow, Sakuya, Soma and I. Kota was on stand-by and was apparently rather nervous. He was sitting on the side of the bench and flailing his legs around like some little child. Nearby a pair of female God Eaters were gossiping around the new member our team will receive. They called her 'New-Type', though that didn't really mean much to me. Licca joined the two and they brought up some theories about expanding forces, the Director and what not. Before long the hangar door opened and Sakuya walked in, with the newest recruit. I had only to take a look at her choice of clothing to notice, that she wasn't also the one for sensible getups. The girl was a head taller than me, had unkempt gray hair and wore a checkered beret. Her clothes are a black jacket with an insignia on the right side, with the zipper only halfway closed, revealing a glimpse of her bare breasts and a checkered red skirt matching her head wear. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands where the left one was extending till elbow, coupled with stocking like material covering the upper left arm. Black thigh-length boots, and light brown coloured stockings fill out the rather revealing ensemble she wears. She stood right beside the Instructor, playing with her long hair while paying attention as we decided to stand in a half circle to get a better look. She's supposed to come from Russia, but... Her wear, doesn't match what I know from that region... I had to keep myself refraining from frowning or displaying any sign of annoyance at seeing her. For some reason, I instantly disliked the girl. On my left, I couldn't not notice at all that Kota was busy checking her out, so I've rolled my eyes and focused on Tsubaki, who started the introduction. "I have an introduction to make. This is a New-Type recruit: she'll be joining your ranks today." "Nice to meet you. My name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. As of 1200 hours today, I've been transferred here from the Russia Branch. I look forward to working with you." The russian girl introduced herself and I once again rolled my eyes. Someones a bit stiff... I mean WHO talks like that? "Hey, girls are more than welcome here anytime!" Kota spoke up cheerily, leaning forward and gesturing a spread of arms, how welcome he is with that. Yep... He totally got the hots for her... "I'm amazed that you've survived so long around here with that frivolous attitude..." Alisa said, while twirling her hair. You're not the only one, believe me. "Huh?" Kota blinked, apparently not getting he was being dissed by her. "She doesn't have experience in actual combat, but her scores in the simulated battles were quite stellar." Tsubaki decided to interrupt before Alisa could have burned the red-head with her tongue. "You'd better train hard, or she'll soon surpass you." Our Instructor looked really hard at me and Kota while saying that. Gimme a break! I'm training harder than HELL with Soma... You don't have to rub that in... "Y-yes, ma'am." Kota stuttered, lowering his head a little bit. "Alisa, I want you to serve under Lindow's supervision. Understood?" Tsubaki turned to the russian girl, who responded immediately with a 'Yes, ma'am'. "Lindow, I need to hand off some documents to you, so come with me it will take a few moments only. The rest of you stand by for the mission that was issued. That's all." "Hey, hey..." Kota started with a small stutter and taking a rather 'genial' way as a direction, while Lindow and his sister walked away towards the elevator. "So, you're from Russia?" He asked the obvious, which made me roll my eyes again. "Isn't it freezing over there?" I couldn't help, but facepalm at the topic he was bringing up. "Oh, but I guess with all the global warming these days, the temperatures are getting higher..." And there he went into rambling mode again, so I decided to ditch them along with Soma, who was also not in the mood for even faking a care about it. Which left Sakuya back there to wait for Lindow to return and to watch over the two. I stood in front of Chupacabra and couldn't not notice that Soma was keeping a stern eye on me. So with a deep breath, I steeled myself and reached out to grab my weapon. I took it from the casing, but nothing happened. For that I was glad, I turned to the God Eater behind me and nodded that I'm fine. He scoffed and took his own God Arc. As we walked outside, I noticed a new weapon stationed. It was a large red God Arc, sporting a long blade type. I assumed that it must belong to the russian girl. In a few minutes Lindow and Sakuya also joined us in the helicopter that brought us to the site of our mission. It didn't take long and we were deployed, as we exited the aircraft in the distance multiple simultaneous roars could be heard. "Zygotes." Lindow noted lightly as he turned to me. "Show us what you got Sierra. We all know that Soma worked you into the ground practically." At this I frowned, but decided to simply nod and take the lead. The area was filled with numerous small temples, many dozens of stair cases and shrines. After a few minutes I spotted one of the fliers, practically floating around aimlessly. My grip on Chupacabras handle tightened as I approached my target. I knew that it will immediately scream after I attack, which will definitely attract the attention of other Aragami nearby. So, I've quickly stabbed once with my weapon and retracted it just at the same time as the Zygote spun around with a furious roar. Wasting no time, I lashed out again, this time impaling the head of the outer humanoid parts head. Although it wasn't more than a decoy, it managed to stagger the beast. That gave my ample enough time to stab Chupacabras tip into the ground and use it as a jumping pole and kick the Aragami down to the ground. Before I could have landed, with a quick move I've ripped my weapon from the ground and used my falling momentum to strike the dead center of the Zygote with all I had. There was a loud crunch as its core snapped after the successful take-down. However I didn't have time to relish my victory as a pair of Zygotes flew in the periphery of my vision. I retracted my God Arc, twirling it around granting it some momentum as I waited for the newcomers to attack. Both of their tail tubes started to puff up as they generated their blast attacks. I've easily stepped to the side of the compressed air bomb and made a lunge just before the poisonous one could erupt on my position. A quick spinning slash left a deep gash on the one that was the closest to me, which only fueled its rage. The other decided to ram and bite into me, but I saw that coming and stepped back. The two fliers then collided and fell to the ground, which let me enough time to focus on the one I've initially targeted. I could get in three more powerful thrusts aimed at the core, but as they were struggling to come free of each other I've missed my marks and despite inflicting enough damage to keep my target grounded, taking it down wasn't still done. A scream of rage signaled that the other flier took up and I knew a few more seconds are all I need to take down the weakened Zygote. With nothing to hinder my attacks, I've managed to destroy the core in the next well placed strike. Which meant that there are already two down and one to go. Correction... Two down and two more to go. Another Zygote swooped in, joining the sole surviving one of my earlier attacks. Now that there were two again, their strategy changed. Both of them came at me in a diving rush at an angle at the same time and I decided to run straight at the one on my right. They both roared, but the one of the left couldn't correct its course without colliding with the other, which meant I could focus on one right now. An extended arm of mine greeted my attacker, plus the weapon held firmly in it. The force of the impact sent my God Arc plunging halfway into the Aragamis body, destroying the core on contact while the last one circled around in a tight loop to face me again. I yanked Chupacabra out of the wound and stared down my target. Rushing me will be it's downfall, attacking from range will bring us nowhere. Wonder what will it do. In the end, the Zygote screamed and first tried to bombard me with a blast of compressed air, but that failed. Following that came a poisonous burst of cloud, but I wasn't waiting until it made contact with me. I rushed the flier, but it floated away keeping distance between us. Yet, the Aragami clearly wasn't going to rush at me, which made me frown a bit. Okay, then how about this. I reached into my pocket and pulled a Stun Grenade. With a mighty throw, I flung it right at the humanoid parts face, where it detonated filling a small area in a blinding light. Before it even could subside, I was already running and priming my Chupacabra at the immobilized flier. I've lunged from my sprint and used my body weight to penetrate into the body with my God Arc and take it out in a single strike. As I turned around, carefully checking my surrounding, from the corners of my eye I could make out that Soma and Lindow were already on extracting the cores of my targets. While me and Sakuya kept watchful to our surroundings, in no time the two of them finished. Lindow then walked to me and patted me on my shoulder. "Good work, Rookie!" Our leader said with a smile. "Not even Soma had a bad word for your performance." I highly doubt that. "As if." He grumbled, confirming my suspicion while walking back towards the heli. "Lindow, they found it." Sakuya said, apparently listening on the radio. "The Chi-You?" As he asked, the medic nodded in agreement. "Come on, we have to get a move on." ---- We touched down in one of the ruined ports, there was a aircraft carrier crashed into the shore nearby. Our target was sighted nearby a half hour ago. However the construct was large, which would mean that it will take a long time even for the four of us to search it completely. Furthermore, they couldn't leave me alone. That meant that both Lindow and Soma went alone, while Sakuya kept company for me. The two of us decided to check the flat top, because that would give us more space for maneuverability and suits us better than the interior which was divided between the two males. While the floor cranked underneath us and was filled with numerous holes of variety and size, it was awkwardly silent all around. We almost gave up on our search when Sakuya spotted out target, she motioned to me to come as we took up positions. She quickly called the rest of our team and waited until they arrived to their designated position. It was a makeshift plan that should work in our favour if it succeeds. Lindow gave the signal to begin which made me feel a tinge of excitement. Our medic took a firm stance and aimed at the head of the avian with her sniper. A powerful laser shot out momentarily after, striking dead center and staggering the Aragami. With a roar it turned towards us and lifted the arms to taunt us to 'come at it', when the floor underneath it's feet erupted and two massive Predator forms belonging to Lindow and Soma respectively burst forth. The giant maws grabbed onto the legs of the beast and pulled them underneath the deck, where space was restricted for free movement for the large Chi-You, but was still enough for the veteran God Eaters to do enough damage. Me and Sakuya were on stand by, should the Aragami manage to escape as our role was to cut off it's escape route. That and also we were on lookout for other Aragami. Which was a good thing, as a pair of roars echoed in the distance. Sakuya then turned towards the direction from where the incoming threat was appearing and closed on with her sniper. She frowned and cursed under her breath before notifying our leader. "Lindow, two Kongous are incoming. One of them appears to be battle hardened." Her voice was calm, as she took aim and fired a round of high powered Oracle Bullet. "You're going to wrap it up alone, while me and Sierra deal with these two." -How long until they get here?- Lindow asked and I could hear his God Arc tear into the flesh of the Chi-You, which was followed by the latters enraged roar. "About a minute if I can delay them." The medic answered calmly, while taking out an O-Ampule from her pockets and consuming it. -Cut the chatter and focus on killing this thing already.- Soma grumbled and a powerful shock-wave spread through the interior of the wreckage. -Whoa there buddy!- Lindow retorted with a light chuckle. -You're gonna bring the whole thing down on our heads.- -Less chatting, more killing.- The dark skinned God Eater repeated with a snarl. --- End of Chapter 2016,06,10 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic